Rewoken Bond
by NoodleNation
Summary: Four years have passed since Pain was defeated. Everyone thought Naruto was dead, but everyone was wrong. Now, Naruto is back, but in a sense he IS dead. It's up to Kiba to revive Naruto to his former self. Male/Male. Yaoi. PenisOnPenis action later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**(1) _Karada no fukashi – Invisibility of the body._

**Chapter One**

[Scent]

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

**

* * *

**

"_Only through pain can the whole world rest."_

"_Only through pain can we achieve peace."_

"_Only through pain will we no longer suffer."_

"Pain . . ." A black hooded figure whispered silently into the wind. The figure shifted his body so he was lying directly under the large oak tree's shade. It has been four years since he was this close to Konohagakure. The _new_ Konohagakure. Lying just barely outside of the village's gate, he could hear the laughter of children's voice crescendoing and reverberating into the air, the rumbling life of the marketplace, and the smell of the numerous amount of food wafting through the air, blending in with other unwanted foul smells.

The figure slowly took off his hood. Eyes that were once Cerulean blue had now dulled to a grayish hue over the past few years met the cloudy sky.

"Pain . . ." The figure silently repeated to him, a silent chant to himself, before he drifted off into the dark abyss.

"Oi! Hinata, Sakura-chan!" The loud brunette hollered to the two girls that were waiting impatiently in front of Konohagakure's gates. "Sorry, Akamaru got distracted with a squirrel," Kiba said sheepishly. The white large dog gave a loud bark, confirming and apologizing to them.

"That's fine Kiba-kun, this mission shouldn't take too long anyways," Hinata smiled at Kiba.

"That's for damn sure," Sakura growled, "we're jounins now for God's sake! You'd think Tsunade would give us a better mission then this."

Kiba couldn't help but agree. It was as if he were a genin all over again. "Well, finding the cat shouldn't take too long, especially with me and Akumaru," Kiba grinned, pointing to himself and his companion.

The three jounin leisurely walked out of Konoha to the edge of the forest to begin their search for the orange tabby cat. "So how was your day, Sakura?" Kiba asked to pass the silience.

"Nothing much," Sakura replied while checking the bushes, "I was just picking out my outfit for the date Lee and I will have later." Kiba couldn't help but smile for them. Who'd ever thought Sakura would have fallen for the bowl cut Lee?

Sakura gave a depressed sigh, seeing that the cat weren't behind the bush. "Oh by the way, Hinata, would you like to go on a double date with us?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson red, "I don't think Shino would like that Sakura." Sakura nodded in return. Shino was always a quiet one. She honest didn't know how Hinata could have fallen for the lonely bug boy, but Sakura wasn't the one to talk, seeing that she was with a green spandex loving man/boy herself.

"How was your day, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked shyly while activating her Byakugan. "The usual, Kiba replied automatically, "I went to Naruto's grave to place some new Chrysanthemum flowers. The one I left yesterday had already dried up." The girls just nodded, not saying anything else.

After Naruto left to find and fight Pain by himself there was a huge explosion hours later about twelve kilometers north of the village. The ninjas that had fallen victim to Pain were suddenly revived and Tsunade ordered all able bodied ninjas to head to the source of the explosion, in hopes of finding Naruto. Miraculously, Pain's body was still recognizable albeit it was blown to several pieces miles apart from each other. Everyone that was close to Naruto was getting frustrated as hours passed and he still wasn't found. They were also getting tired from using earth style based jitsus to move large amounts of dirt and boulders.

Their worst fear was confirmed after uncovering the blue haired woman that was seen to be close to Pain. All ninjas gathered around Konan as Tsunade healed her to where she was only on the brink of death, so she could get some answers. "Where is Naruto?" Tsunade growled, digging into Konan's limp arms that were barely attached.

"Only through pain can we achieve peace," the blue haired angel preached to Tsunade, eyes glazing over, ready to enter the Netherworld. Tsunade quickly healed her some more. She was _not _going to let the bitch die before she could get answers. "I don't need your fucking bullshit," Tsunade snarled, ripping Konan's drooping arm that hung by the tendon apart from her body. Everyone around her stayed quiet from fear and attentive for information. They had never seen the Hokage in such a state, but it was understandable considering how closely attach she was to the boy.

Konan gave Tsunade a sad knowing smile. "You and all of Konohagakure's shinobis have just begun the cycle of attaining peace. The Naruto you know is now dead, but don't be sad, instead rejoice, for the boy has sacrificed himself to give you all the feeling of pain and only through pain can we achieve peace," Konan had finally answered everyone's fear and one by one every shinobi dropped down to their knees to give honor to the blonde boy that had lived a life of hell because of their ignorance and in the end the boy sacrificed himself to save their village.

"Wait for me Pain. I'll be with you soon," Konan whispered before her body disintegrated into thousands of origami paper.

The next day a memorial was held for Naruto in the middle of the once known village in honor of the blonde boy that sacrifice everything he had including himself to save the lives of thousands.

Four years later Konoha was rebuilt exactly the same as it was. A replica, but instead in the middle of the town stood a statue of Naruto and on the plaque said: "Konoha's sunshine, Uzamaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and student of the Gama Sennin.

"There it is!" Kiba shouted excitedly and pointing to the orange cat that was sprawled lazily on a tree branch, glaring at the three jounins as if it were taunting them to come get him/her.

"I'll show that damn cat," Kiba growled menacingly, before he and Akamaru sprinted towards it in hopes of catching the cat.

"Wait Kiba! We're not suppose to hurt it!" Hinata yelled after her friend as the two girls followed after Kiba, hopping tree branches after tree branches.

"I know that!" Kiba shouted, looking behind his shoulder, "don't worry I'm just—" The brunette stopped dead in his track, letting the cat get away.

Hinata and Sakura landed softly behind Kiba. They knew it must have been something important, sensing how Kiba's whole body tensed stiffer than a rock. "What is it?" Sakura asked, crouching down low in a battle gesture, getting ready to fight off any invaders. Ever since Konoha was blown to pieces all the neighboring villages besides Sunagakure decided that they should finish off Konoha to gather the land's precious resources.

"No . . . it can't be." Kiba choked out, eyes filling up with tears that were threatening to spill.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, placing a hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture. She knew it couldn't have been anything dangerous. If it was than Kiba would have been ready to fight, instead of being frozen in fear.

"Naruto . . ." Kiba stifled out as painful memories started to appear once more and this time it was from a nightmare.

* * *

Grey blue eyes snapped open, sensing someone close by. _Karada no fukashi- jitsu_(1) the blonde figured murmured with a series of hand symbols, causing his body to disappear, camouflaging with its surrounding. He was so use to using that jitsu it was like breathing air, a mere simple jitsu that he would use whenever he sensed someone near.

"Naruto, I know you're here! I don't know how, but my had never lied before! Come on out!" He saw a brunette figure shouting towards him. He looked familiar, but the blonde couldn't quite put his finger on it. The brunette was tall about 6'4 and muscular as an ox. One of the brunette's thighs was almost as big as the blonde's waist and his skin was a light caramel color.

"Please, Naruto, we miss you! It's Kiba!" Grey blue eyes widened at the name. He would have never thought the man to be Kiba. Four years and the teenager suddenly grew to be monstrous, but then again that _was _a trait of the Inuzuka clan.

"Kiba . . ." It was a small whisper, one that wasn't supposed to be said. He didn't know what came over him, but after seeing and hearing one of his best friends he just couldn't stop himself.

* * *

It was a faint whisper, one that could have easily been mistaken as the wind, but the enhanced hearing of the Inuzuka picked up on it.

"There!" Kiba shouted, pointing to the oak tree. All three jounins jumped up with chakra enhanced speed towards the tree.

**To Be Continuted . . .  
**

**

* * *

**

**Did you like? ^-^**

**I have to say, this is waaay different from my usual stories.**

**Check out my pwnage Calculus skills - [You + Reviews = Motivation]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I forgot to say that I would use jitsus already known in the anime/manga and **_**also **_**ones that I make up. **

(1) _Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu-jitsu - __Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**

[Imposter]

**Disclaimer****: Naruto doesn't belong to me. :(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

It was a faint whisper, one that could have easily been mistaken as the wind, but the enhanced hearing of the Inuzuka picked up on it.

"There!" Kiba shouted, pointing to the oak tree. All three jounins jumped up with chakra enhanced speed towards the tree.

**

* * *

**

The whole world blurred as Kiba focused all his attention to the tree. He knew without a doubt Naruto was there. He wasn't hallucinating like the other times. This time it was reality. Actuality.

'_He's back.'_

"Akamaru, get ready!" Kiba commanded, the dog barked back indicating he was prepared for anything. The three jounins were inching closer and closer to the tree. They could _definitely _feel a presence up ahead. Only it was . . . ominous.

Hinata activated her Byakugan to check and hoping Kiba was right. That it wasn't some strange twisted prank. She gasped when she saw copious amounts of black chakra floating and drifting around the base of the oak tree.

"Stop!" Hinata shouted. Something was wrong. This _couldn't_ be Naruto. Naruto chakra was the color of neon blue. It represented life and longevity. The chakra ahead reeked of death. Wickedness. Sinfulness.

Kiba and Sakura didn't hear Hinata's warning. They were too far off in their own world. A world where they were once reunited with their beloved blonde boy. Their adrenaline high forced them to pump their feet faster to a speed that could have rivaled the Yondaime himself.

"Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu-jitsu (1)," Naruto whispered.

Suddenly large amounts of earths were erected out of the ground haphazardly, uprooting and destroying nearby floras. The three jounins soon found themselves incased in a large dome like structure. The speed of the jitsu was set off to a too rapid pace for any normal ninja. The person that had initiated the jitsu must have been a high ranked ninja, judging from the speed and power the jitsu had.

Their surroundings were starting to secure them closer and closer to the middle of the dome. They were going to get crushed if they didn't do anything soon.

"That's not Naruto!" Hinata cried once again as their bodies were being squeezed, threatening to become one as the earth itself. She could see stars dancing around in her vision. _'Could this be it?' _Hinata silently let out a prayer.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba growled, twirling and drilling into the earth to free him and his friends. They gasped for air once they were set free. Whoever it was up ahead. Their jitsu was meant to kill them.

"It's been a while." An eerie voice cut sliced into the jounins panting like a knife. Three heads snapped up to see a figure dressed in a black robe. Grey, dull, lifeless eyes met theirs.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned, tears blinding her vision. She absolutely certain that the person ahead was Naruto. The similarities were just too much, but she needed reassurance. Closure from the man himself that he was Naruto.

"In the flesh." The blonde replied back, faking a smile.

"No!" Hinata scream, tears streaming down her face like a river meandering its way towards a waterfall. "Whoever you are stop it! It's not funny!" Hinata yelled falling to the ground on her knees, clutching her stomach as she cried four years worth of tears.

Naruto was suddenly kneeling in front of Hinata, clutching her face, staring in awe at the tears that were flowing down her face. "Are you in _pain?_" Naruto questioned in a blasé-like tone.

Hinata didn't want to answer the stranger's question, but looking into his eyes it was as if she were forced against her will to respond back to him, "yes," Hinata whispered, unsure of the reason why she answered the man's question.

"Good," Naruto replied back and as sudden he was in front of Hinata he was back to his original spot in front of the oak tree. The speed was incomprehensible. The jounins didn't know how the man could move that fast. Speed like that wasn't meant to be for this world.

"Kiba," Naruto addressed to the brunette, causing him to snap out of his stupor, "You've grown."

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba growled, threatening to rip the imposter to shred.

The blonde cocked his head questioningly at Kiba's question. "I do not understand. Have I not answered your question earlier? I am Uzamaki Naruto from Konohagakure."

"No!" Kiba snarled back. "The Naruto we know would have never attack us. _He_ would have never tried to kill us. _He_ would have had emotions for others. _He_ would have hugged me by now," Kiba whispered the last part.

"I attacked you because I felt threatened and also I never tried to kill you, if I actually tried then you would have been dead two seconds into the "battle" if you'd like to call it that," Naruto replied back answering Kiba's statements, "emotions are also for the weak hearted. It is unnecessary," Naruto continued, face unwavering, "and as for the last part it is your own fault for believing that I should have hugged you. Your fault for being weak hearted."

"You fucking bas—"

"If you would like me to prove to you that I am the real Naruto and not an impostor then gather everyone that would like to see me tonight. At this spot," Naruto said, cutting Kiba off.

"Until then . . ." Naruto said, performing a chain of hand symbols, causing him to disappear once more.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

**Review for faster updates :)**

**So whats the deal with Naruto? Is he actually dead? Let me know on your opinions. ^-^**

**Also, please let me know on how you _feel _about this story. I need to know how the readers view it in order to write for your pleasures. :)**


End file.
